


Desire

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Rook doesn’t know why he’s here again. Here, in bed with Joseph Seed, halfway through another one of their passionate rendezvous. That is how Joseph refers to their meetings - passionate. Rook wants to refer to it as anything else but the truth is, he can’t.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Kudos: 39





	Desire

Rook doesn’t know why he’s here again.

No, not here in this messy house someone fled while the peggies were at their door.

Here, in bed with Joseph Seed, halfway through another one of their passionate rendezvous. That is how Joseph refers to their meetings - passionate. Rook wants to refer to it as anything else but the truth is, he can’t.

It’s all passion. The way he first kisses Joseph when the door is closed behind their backs, the way Joseph undresses him, the grunts of impatience Rook lets out as he’s undressing Joseph back. It’s all rush and a flurry of movements and colors until they’re lying in bed, panting post-orgasm.

Rook can’t even remember how it all started. It was with an ill advised kiss, one Rook initiated. But the details surrounding it are a blur and maybe that’s how Rook prefers to keep it. Joseph is his dirty little secret, except this secret is actually so big it can blow both of their worlds to Hell.

The emotions that go through Rook during their encounters are always the same - denial, guilt, desire, then guilt again. He is betraying so many people, causes and ideals by being here now that the guilt threatens to swallow him.

But as Joseph crawls on top of him on the bed, prepares himself for Rook’s viewing pleasure and then sinks down on Rook’s cock, heat is what swallows Rook instead.

From here on, it’s just desire. Desire to put his hands on Joseph’s hips, so Rook does. Desire to bring Joseph down for a kiss that’s more tongue than lips - he does that too. Desire to let Joseph take control and use Rook’s dick for his pleasure; desire to watch Joseph bounce on top of him and admit he’s fucking beautiful; desire to be the one making Joseph tremble and moan as he approaches orgasm. Rook does all of it.

Except this time Joseph surprises him. He’s riding Rook with abandon, chasing after his pleasure in a way that catches Rook’s breath every time. And not just from the physical exertion of Joseph’s weight on top of him, his hands on Rook’s chest for purchase. Rook is big enough to take that and more, the weight on top of him feeling welcome instead. Joseph is all soft skin and practiced moves, Rook would have him like this all night if they could afford it.

No, it is Joseph’s words that catch him off guard.

Usually it’s all “Rook, see, you were made for me. We are a perfect fit.” It is whispered, or moaned in Joseph’s soft voice and it gets Rook going every time, bringing him to the edge faster than he would like.

This time though, as Joseph is about to cum, he digs his nails in Rook’s pecks and shoves himself down hard on Rook’s cock, crying out Rook’s name and “I love you! Rook, I-” He comes, making a mess on Rook’s stomach.

Rook laughs, the sentiment absurd and hysterical to him. But with Joseph’s ass squeezing around him, Rook finds himself tumbling over the edge as well. Joseph milks him dry, grinding slow and dirty on top of Rook by the end of it, his hips moving in sinful circles. His eyes are trained on Rook’s face, dark and intent. He looks hot as hell like that. Such a far cry from his usual composed preacher look. Rook’s dick twitches weakly, interested again very fast.

Joseph says it again the second time they fuck. Laughter bubbles up in Rook’s chest as he braces himself on the bed, pulling Joseph’s long leg higher on his shoulder. He doesn’t respond to Joseph's words but for the slightly harsher thrusts inside Joseph’s ass.

Joseph thinks this is love? It’s nothing but desire.

And after, it will be guilt again.


End file.
